1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser microscope.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-136979, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A known laser microscope in the related art is provided with an acousto-optic deflector that can perform even random scanning at high speed compared with a galvanometer mirror, without any mechanical parts (for example, see U.S. Patent Application, Publication No. 2002/0149769). In this laser microscope, an angular-dispersion element formed of a prism is inserted before or after the acousto-optic deflector to compensate for angular dispersion of the acousto-optic deflector.
Since the acousto-optic deflector is an optical element having large group-velocity-delay dispersion, and therefore, this dispersion must be compensated for. One known technique of compensating for the group-velocity-delay dispersion is to use a group-velocity-delay dispersion compensator formed of a pair of prisms that can move relative to each other and a mirror.